Possession
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Richard is a Aerialist in the makings and Asbel is an artist/designer, who's looking for new and trivial things in life. He's employed into the Caesar Circus, looking for great amounts of money and maybe a little fame to his name, but doesn't expect what he gets instead. A RichAss fic. Asbel x Richard
1. Chapter 1

Possession Ch.1

Asbel x Richard

A Tales of Grace fic

by TickingPocketWatches

XxXxXxXx

This is set in the late 1800's, in a Circus AU. I haven't read or watched any circus stuff, so if something is off, please let me know.:)

I hope someone hasn't already came up with this? I just always loved the Aerial Silk things so...

XxXxXx

I don't own the Tales of series, or the characters, I don't make money from this story. I just made this little fic. duh.

Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

The lights shine through me, my skin feels alive with electricity, but inside I feel nothing. Voice's, of many, shout and scream words of thrilled emotions. They mix and shape into one loud meaningless roar. I can't hear what they say or what their meaning is. What is the purpose? What is mine?

The triple beams of spot lights, finally stop swaying, directing their brilliant glow on a single body. A slender shape, with hair of gold, stood on a small ledge, that was held secure near at the top of the colossal tent. There were hundreds of people below, bellowing and shouting their excitement.

It sounded far away to the lonely figure way up above them all. He watched silently as the speaker fizzed then roared to life, taking hold of the crowds attention with a mans deep, booming voice. The roar of voices quieted, but was still vibrating with anticipation.

"Ladies and men alike! Boys and girls of all ages! The time is running to a near end, but were not done yet! Oooh no, not just yet! Look to the sky my friends! There he stands, with all his might! Standing on top of the world, he does! Lets give it to him fans! Lets hear it for 'The Golden Blackbird'!

The blond blinked softly and resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose at the show name he was given. It didn't suit to his liking and it didn't make sense either. Nothing made sense here. So it fit, he supposed.

He raised an arm to acknowledge the many bodies down below. He knew not one person and didn't care to either. He waved and forced a smile as the crowd cheered with glee. His cheeks felt tense from the faux smile on his lips. He was glad that he was so far away, for his mouth could easily be mistaken for as happiness, but his eyes were something much harder to fool with. He couldn't keep the despair and hopelessness from veiling his eyes. He sighed through nostrils. He wanted to drop his attempt of a grin, but he knew better. He would have to wait for the attention to leave him first.

The booming voice filled the tent again, and the attention on him was taken. He gladly dropped the act. His arm falling to his side and his smile washing completely away. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to just curl in on himself, will every last person to leave and leave him alone. He sighed again softly. Right in front of his bare feet, was a thick long material, suspended several feet in the air, swaying lifelessly in the breeze, directly next to the little stand he was stationed on. He swallowed thickly and clenched his fists. In mere moments he would, once again, place one foot on it, then the other. The long pieces of fabric that danced with the chilled air, would soon be wrapped and cradled around his body. He loved and despised the feeling. That feeling was the reason he was where he stood today. A year ago, he would be thrilled, but... that all had changed.

"Asbel.."

The speaker and the thrilled voices drowned out his softly spoken word. He couldn't hear his own voice, himself, but saying it aloud felt comforting. It felt familiar and warm on his lips. The name that made everything feel right. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the face that belonged to the name. It wasn't hard, it was the only thing he thought of and dreamt of every moment, day and night. It didn't feel right not to. His heart felt uncomfortable in his small chest. It felt to tight and it hurt. He clenched his eye lids tighter and tried to will everything away and just focus on that face, that beautiful face. The face that he missed so much.

His heart started to beat faster. His lungs demanded air but he ignored it. He ignored everything but the image he stubbornly kept his mind's eye on.

He was startled out of his dream like state when the voices below roared to life with nearly three times more intensity than earlier. He swallowed thickly, for he knew, that was his cue to start his act.

The Chamber Orchestra started its music out dramatically, with a ripple effect of chimes, leading in with violins. He hesitantly lifted his hand to touch the silk. The bodies below becoming very quiet. Afraid to make a noise to distract him from his dangerous life threatening act. He would have smiled at the thought, if his lips had felt like it, but smiling was something he didn't do much of anymore, now.

He knew he should play his part better, like waving, bowing smiling to the crowd and all that, but he didn't want to. He knew, he would get a talk from his boss about this, after the show was over, but he didn't care. Malik could threaten to throw him out, if he wanted to, but he knew he wouldn't. He knew he was the best there was out there, and Malik couldn't afford to let him go.

Malik's booming voice on the speaker started up once again.

"Look here ladies and gentlemen! A thousand foot drop is what awaits our friend, if he should fall! But you are looking at the best! So fear not!"

The Aerialist breathed out a scoff. It was all such a show. He lost count how many times he had done this before. People were such fools.

He took a deep breath, before grabbing the swaying loose fabric. His fingers brushing and sliding over the strong material.

"_You know, I kinda get jealous of that material you were wrapping yourself in. Think you could do it with me instead?"_

A soft choke took his breath, as the gentle voice from his memory washed away with echoes of a laugh, he wished he could hear again. His vision blurred, but quickly blinked it away. Still fiddling with the large mass of fabric, slowly, he wrapped it where it should be. He was taking his time, more than he needed, and Malik was sure to notice. He didn't care though.

His body felt tight under his costume. Taught with fabric. Comfortable after wearing his costume more then he actually wore regular clothing. The thin black stretchy material held tight to his body, whilst a corset of black and silver sequin, held snug to his waist and chest. Strings of silver beads splayed around his thighs in like a dress kind of fashion. From certain points of view, it looked like a dress, not that he minded though. He'd never wear anything else. It felt right on him. It was a gift from his Asbel. His last one.

"_Birds are so pretty and delicate, and...well,...I thought you're a lot like one, you know what I mean, Richard? Instead of feathers, I want to have you shine with silver and black diamonds." _

His stomach clenched at the voice that phantom his ears. How he wanted to hear that voice again, just once more.

Asbel was never one for poetic words, but that was what made everything he said so memorable and perfect. Richard wouldn't have changed it for anything, absolutely nothing.

Richard grabbed the fabric and took off into a sprint, leaping and twirling into positions that didn't seem possible, as the material danced and hugged around him, it was as if it was a living being as well. The crowd gasped and clapped in return.

The blond didn't hear any of it. Nothing, but the sounds of his Asbels voice and gentle breathing. It was the only thing he wanted to hear.

XxXxXxXx

-2 years earlier-

"Who's the new guy?"

Richard turned to the young girl as he dismounted his horse. It was a week day. A Monday at that. It was one of the very few days he had off from practice. The traveling circus, he had become a part of, ever since he was orphaned at the age of twelve- was his home and job. Malik had taken him into their family, of wide range of oddities, working as a stable boy. 'The Traveling Caesar Circus' was passing through the large town Richard grew up in.

Both his parents died, do to an illness, that had been haunting the town for months. Richard had been living alone after his parents sorrowful end, miraculously never developing any of the symptoms, himself. He made a rough living pick pocketing in the higher class part of town. Hiding and living in abandoned buildings and anywhere he could keep dry, since he was kicked out of his home, when he couldn't pay the rent. It was his past he rarely brought up and didn't want to talk about.

When Richard heard there was a traveling show stopping in. He made his way outside the great tent, ready to pick pocket a few of the costumers. He figured if there were any place people would have their money with them, it would be there. It didn't go as planned, for he was caught by the big man himself, Malik Caesar.

Richard was ready for a beating when he was dragged by the arm , inside one of the smaller tents. He struggled, but it proved useless against the strong muscles of the larger man.

He remembered a bright light being shoved close to his face and a thick hand rubbing at his cheeks in a cleansing manor. It was the first time he remembered seeing the mans face clearly. He wore a expression of something Richard couldn't name. It wasn't anger, like he was sure it was going to be, but to his relief, it was one almost like a mixture of pity and awe.

He was then asked if he were alone.

Richard panicked, thinking the man was a pervert. He didn't want to say. He wanted to tell him, he wasn't alone, but couldn't get the words out, probably do to fright. When Richard stayed mute, Malik called out to a women to clean him up. Afterward, Malik returned, with a bowl of hot soup and bread, then sat down to have a long chat with the youth. When Malik had learned he was alone, He offered the boy to stay with them. It surprised and delighted Richard to think he would have a home again, and be fed at that. Unaware to Richard though, Malik knew he could use the boys face if anything, when he grew older. People would pay a pretty penny just to see beauties like him. Of course, Malik kept that tidbit to himself. Instead, he worked the skinny kid till he had a body to match his face. It was later found, to Malik's delight, that the boy had a talent for balance and grace, like he had never seen before. He immediately started training him for the Aerial Silk Of course, it didn't go uncharged...

"I don't know, Sophie."

Sophie, who'm was the young beautiful horse wrangler, had taken a liking to Richard as soon as they had met. She was brought into the large family a few years after Richard had. He felt a kinship to her, maybe because she also had lost her family, do to a twister demolishing the town. She was the only one to survive in her house hold. She says, she couldn't understand why, her parents had been right beside her when the tornado hit. It was a touchy spot for her and it wasn't brought up or spoken about often. She grew up as a farm girl and had a remarkable way with horses, so it wasn't hard to see how she had gotten the job. The two of them spent a lot of time in the stables. It was the most quiet and normal out of it all, and Richard adored horses, almost as much as Sophie did.

Sophie started to unbridle the horse she had ridden, when Richard came closer to her, to see who she was talking about.

Malik was taking large strides in his steps, making hand motions to various things, as he walked ahead. A thin, maroon haired boy, around the age of twenty, carefully walked quickly behind him. Listening intently to his -probably- new boss's every word. His face held no anxiousness, like most the newbies that came here, looking for a job. His demeanor was relaxed, eyes wide and focused, and his lips adorned a small smile. Like it was natural for it to be there. Richard blinked thoughtfully, as his head tilted to watch the boy disappear from sight, around one of the make shift tents. He wondered who he was, and if he would be staying. Something inside him bloomed. Like he was waiting for this moment, he couldn't explain it.

"I wonder if he's a stable hand or will be part of the act?" Sophie said idly, as she walked the beige horse into its corral. Richard wasn't as quick to follow, eyes still remained where the boy had vanished.

"Emm." He hummed in question as well.

XxXxXx

That night, after supper, Richard decided a walk was a good idea. He left Sophie and a few other friends he had known for a while, but never really came to know personally. He left, saying he needed some fresh air and to get some shut eye. He carried a small croissant in one hand as he walked through the labyrinth of crates and gear. Enjoying the soft night sounds and partly covered moon, as he nodded to a few of his fellow coworkers as he passed them by. The work hands, were working hard to set up everything before the first show on friday night. It was a usual thing and became one of the many sights you expected to see.

He rounded a corner and noticed a new tent was put up. It was still clean and untouched by rough weather, and Richard wondered who it belonged to. As he walked and stared, trying to see inside the open flap, he was abruptly brought from his stupor, by the wind being knocked out of him and a shocked gasp close to his ear. The next thing he knew, he was on his back side, staring wide eyed as multiple thin white papers snowed from the sky. He gasped as he noticed the body he had run into had been the boy from earlier that day. He was in the same position as Richard, except he now held the blonds, little, uneaten croissant.

The boy was quicker on the draw then Richard, hopping onto both feet.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I swear, last time I draw and walk again, god.."

Richard was still in a daze when the boy carefully lifted Richard with one arm, to stand on his own two feet again.

"Shoot, at least I caught this,"

Richard looked down at the treat the boy was offering, and he slowly took it back.

"Uh, Thank you..."

"No problem!" He smiled widely.

Richard stared, lost in the boys face, he couldn't seem to get it together. The boys smile was so brilliant, it made him want to smile back.

"I'm terribly sorry. I should have been paying closer attention to where I was heading, I hope you forgive me." Richard said softly. He felt self conscious. The maroon haired boy was staring intently at him, without his gaze wavering at all. He started to wonder if something was on his face.

"Not at all. I take all the blame! I'm always getting myself into trouble like this. I just get a burst of inspiration and have to draw it down as I go." He shrugged as his smile grew bigger.

Conversation goes still, as the boy stares and Richard looks away then carefully back.

"So...SO!...Uh, my names Asbel Lahnt. I'm the new designer here." Asbel says, while thrusting his hand out for Richard to shake. Richard gently takes his hand and is surprised at the soft squeeze his hand gets after the friendly shake ends. A tingly feeling is left in his chest when Asbel removes his hand.

"Ah, I see, Its nice to meet you, ."

Asbel chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal. Richard wonders if the boy was always this cheery, or maybe he was just excited about his new job. Either way, Richard shrugs it off and supposes he'd find out eventually, since he's apart of the family now.

"Ha, that makes me feel more important then I really am, when you call me that. Just call me Asbel." He grins. Richard smiles gently back.

When the blond could start feeling blood rush to his face, he broke eye contact and kneeled down to pick up the strode papers that adorned the ground. He would stop to stare at some of the sheets for a moment then resumed putting them back in a stack. A slight awe took him at the impressive doodles.

"What are you designing, Asbel?" Richard's tongue felt happy saying his name. Not a lot of people he was around, wished to be called by their names, just their stage names, or didn't want to be talked to at all.

Asbel remained quiet, then abruptly dropped to Richards side, picking up the papers quickly, roughly shoving them into his pockets. It hurt Richard mentally as the pictures were twisted, crunched, and wrinkled. If he could draw like that, he wouldn't dare crinkle the edges.

"Uh, em, anything really. Drapes, saddles, clothes, the works! My family owns a clothing designing business. I started learning from them, and kinda went from there. I wanted to try new things with my life, so...here I am!" He nervously chuckled at the end of his speedy sentence, then carefully took the perfect paper stack from Richard.

The blond, smiled softly and watched Asbel steadily, with soft blinks as Asbel stood once again, arms full with papers trying to stick them back into the folder they once came from.

When Asbel finished, they both stood awkwardly in silence. Not sure what to say now. Asbel wished his brain would come up with something to say, really anything! He had never met anyone so pretty before.

"So uh, I guess,...I should go to my tent. It's gett'en late and all." Asbel squirmed, leaning from one foot to the other.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Good night, then." Richard agreed, "It was a pleasure to meet you." He said before turning around and walking back from which he came.

Asbel sighed heavily, as he watched the boy go. It was then Asbel realized the blond had never introduced himself.

"H..Hey! I never caught your name!" Asbel called, a little to loud to be as late as it was. Richard turned around quickly, a look of shock and embarrassment decorating his cheeks with a glow of red.

"Oh, I.. I'm terribly sorry, how rude of me." Richard blubbered, as Asbel quickly walked back up to the boy. Happy to be close to him once again. He was just so pretty!

"My name is Richard Windor. I am the Aerial Silk acrobatic." He said shyly. "Well, student. I hadn't actually been apart of a show yet..." It felt odd introducing himself. He never thought about it, till now, no one had really asked before.

"Richard...," Asbel repeated aloud, testing the name. The blond blinked. His heart did a flip flop and he silently sucked in air.

"Thats a very elaborate name. It suits you, well." He smiled taking another step closer, unconsciously.

"Thank you."

"I would very much like to watch you practice doing your...your...silk thing. If thats ok?" Asbel asked, nervously.

Richard felt confused. Asbel didn't have to ask for his permission to come hang out and watch, but it still amused him greatly.

"Of course, as long as you let me see a few of your designs and drawings sometime." Richard really would like to see more of the drawings, he hoped he wasn't being to forward by asking.

"Its a deal then!" Asbel beamed. "But I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of my work anyway." He chuckled. Richard smiled softy, he hoped so.

He didn't want to be rude and excuse himself for the night, but like Asbel said it was getting late and he really should go to bed.

" We'll, I'll see you around, I assume?" Richard asked. He wasn't sure if the boy would actually talk to him again, but it was a nice thought.

"Of course! Maybe...uh..maybe tomorrow? If I get the chance? I really would like to watch you practice." Asbel rummaged with the folder holding his crumpled papers, nervously, and looked to the blonds feet.

"Oh, I see... Thats quite alright with me." Richard said slowly, his tone going quiet. "I'll be practicing with my teacher at around noon."

"Its a date then!..er!..ah...I ahh."

Richard couldn't hold back the grin that stretched his lips as Asbel realized his wording and blubbered to reword it. Richard chuckled softly, a soft gentle sound that made Asbel bite his lip.

"Its a date."

-end of chapter 1-

XxXxXxxxXxXxXxxxXxx

I was really nervous posting this story, and was close to not posting it actually. I hope you like it though! It was something I had on my mind for awhile and just now decided to write it. I just love the Aerial Silk acts, there so neat!

If you want more, please PM me!

Comments are always very very very appreciated! It gives me motivation to write, like it really does! I normally move onto a different kind of fic, if I don't get much activity on a certain one.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Possession

Asbel X Richard

Tales of Graces F

XxXxXx

I dont own any of the characters, of course I don't make any money from this, so on so on...

XxXx

After Richard said his goodnights to Asbel, he walked silently back to his tent that he shared with a few others.

He didn't quite know how he felt about himself right then. An odd feeling set in his chest at the thought of the boy wanting to watch him. It was exciting, but a little strange. He wasn't used to getting attention, he didn't know what to do with it when he did get it.

When he arrived, he was delighted to see that he was the first one to get there. He pulled a match free from the tinderbox and swiftly flicked it across the the rough side of the case. A brilliant sparkle of light turned into a soft, gentle, glow at the end of the stick. He carefully lift the glass chimney from the lamp base and lit the wick to the the small oil lamp. The room lit up, but not by much. He turned to his suitcase, that had been sitting abandoned on his little bed, and dug out his pajama's. After he slid his suitcase under the bed, he moved on to removing his baggy shirt free from his body. His mind swimming with images of the boy he had just met. Wondering if he really would get to see him in the morning, or maybe later on tomorrow night. It made him nervous. He wasn't sure why, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was quiet and really had little to say. It made conversations awkward.

"Hello, birdie."

Richard suppressed a startled yelp at the voice against his ear and the large hands that had settled on each side of his hip bones. His stomach tightened from the after math of surprise, and he closed his mouth as his lips met in a thin line.

"Malik, you startled me." His brow knitted. Not in annoyance but of uncertainty. He always felt oddly childish in front of the man. Maybe it was because he _was _a child compared to his boss. Nearly eighteen years separating their ages.

A deep rumbling chuckle vibrated against his back, from the large chest shoved close behind him. Richard softly closed his eyes and tilted his head to the left as a persistent warm mouth made hot wet kisses under his jaw, leading down diligently to where neck met shoulder. Malik seemed to get a joy out of kissing his neck before moving onto...other things. A soft sigh escaped the youths mouth as his eyes opened half way to stare at the ground.

"I saw you had went riding, with the little horse girl today."

Richard closed his eyes again as Malik's hands roamed slowly over his body. He nodded finally after a bit, thinking over what Malik said.

"Yes." He licked his bottom lip. "Her name is, Sophie. Not _Horse Girl_." Richard chuckled gently and playfully swatted at the hand roaming up his stomach. They were not a couple, well to Richard they weren't anyway. It was just business, and hasn't been for very long. Just for a year to be exact. Richard didn't mind about the random nights he would be prowled on. Sometimes it could be a little annoying, cause when he was tired, he wanted to sleep! But most the time he enjoyed the company. He supposed their little charades could end anytime Richard demanded it, he just hadn't found a reason to. He liked to be held, and loved. He didn't love Malik. Which he felt guilty for. He wasn't sure if it was games or love to the older man. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid it wasn't for fun. They didn't talk about it, no one knew what they were up to. For, it was basically illegal with age differences, but now since Richard was 18, he didn't care to be caught. No one could get in any trouble now. It wasn't any of their business anyway and it was nothing to them.

Malik breathed out with amusement. "I didn't mean for that to be insulting. You take everything directly to heart, don't you, goldie?"

Richard puffed up his chest and crossed his arms. He kept his lips sealed. He didn't feel like talking. He just hoped Malik caught on to the hint and would hurry it along.

Malik continued to decorate the younger males neck and spine with kisses and small nips. Richard sighed deeply leaning into the touch.

"Grab what your'e taking."

Richard nodded at the simple order and grabbed his suitcase from out from under the bed. He decided to take all his small amount of belongings Instead of carrying all he needed in his arms. He tugged his shirt back onto his body and quickly exited the tent, and made his way to Malik's home, which was more elaborate then the rest of the small tents. Inside, it looked like a nice home instead of a rather small travel trailer, and it was set up a bit further out away from all the chaos. Where it stood alone and unbothered.

Richard rubbed his fingers over his own palm of his hand, something he did a lot out of nervousness. When they reached Malik's home, Malik made sure to open the door for the shorter male and softly nudged him inside. It was softly lit, with only one lamp. Richard knew, Malik had multiple lamps, but he normally only had one lit, when he wasn't around. The younger abandoned his suit case next to the trailer door, basically right in the middle of the room. He didn't care though. It wasn't like they would be up and moving anyway.

Richard stared straight ahead, blinking slowly with a tired expression and listened to the soft clicks of Malik fastening the locks behind him.

Richard was knocked from his thoughts when he felt his shirt rising up to his chest. Warm hands sliding up his sides. Richard watched as his shirt was dropped to the floor and he felt his pants loosened and pulled gently from his body.

"Honey, Why do you have food in your hand?"

Richard blinked then stared down at his hand with the croissant in it.

"It's my breakfast, for tomorrow."

Richard puckered out his lips as the man behind him chuckled deeply.

"We have plenty of food here. Your'e not going to starve, angel."

Malik chuckled softer after his sentence and it made Richard furrow his brow in embarrassment. He knew that. He just done it out of habit.

When Richard stayed mute, Malik just shook his head with a smile as he ushered the youth to the large bed.

Richard was set down onto the bed, by the large hand pushing down on his shoulder. He felt the treat leave his hand, and watched as Malik laid it on the dresser from across the mattress. Malik turned to see the look on Richards face then chuckled again, but this time with a apologetic expression.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not taking your food. It'll be here for you in the morning."

Richard looked down to his bare thighs in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with the large man. He felt really stupid right then.

Malik's smile wiped away after a long desperate sigh, and knelt down to eye level in front of Richard.

"Are you going to cry?"

Richard looked up with a bit of amusement on his face. "I'm just thinking is all."

"Then quite it. Roll onto your back, bread boy, and try to be more quiet this time."

XxXxXx

Richard woke the next day to the shrill echo's of a rooster that lived on one of the farms, close to where they had set the Big Top up. Blurry and groggy, he rose from the large bed, careful to not wake the sleeping man beside him. He grabbed a small blanket from off the couch and wrapped it around himself, before opening the door to stare out over the vast green land of level ground. Malik hadn't stirred in his sleep, so it was pretty safe to say he was out cold. It gave him a soft feeling of relief. Like he was alone and free. It was a pleasant feeling, one that wouldn't last in an hour or so.

The sun was peeking its head over the grassy fields in the east. The sky was a distant blue with multiple brilliant colors stretching outwards from the sun, in a water painting sort of way. A dissipating fog clung densely to the earth, making it all seem dreamlike. He closed the door and quickly dressed himself. He pulled his baggy -out on the town- khaki clothes over his tight fitting 'work' clothes.

It wasn't anything unusual for him to be one of the first ones up. He enjoyed the silence and the beauty of the dewy morning to experience for himself.

He grabbed his little croissant from last nights dinner and his suitcase and exited the trailer without a sound. Breakfast wouldn't be served in a couple more hours or so, so he nibbled on the stale pastry as he walked across the moist grass. All the booths and tents were all set up now. Not a creat or barrel in sight. The circus was ready for the many children and adults to filter through all their pleasantries of entertainment. They weren't only just a circus, but a decent sized fair ground as well.

He turned a sharp corner to come face to face with the great Big Top. There might be a few others in there to practice, as he was about to do, but it wasn't likely. Everyone seemed to take it easy the day after they got settled into a new town.

He thought twice about taking a ride on one of Sophie's horses again and adventure, but he decided against it. He wanted to practice a little harder today, he wouldn't admit it to himself, but the thought of Asbel, maybe coming to watch him made him want to be at his finest.

XxXxXx

At 2:00. Richard sat beside a freshly bathed Sophie at one of the many dining room tables for lunch. Just about everyone was present, and the ones that weren't, were already practicing, or off doing their daily chores.

He sat silent, which wasn't anything unusual for him, but silent none the less. He couldn't deny the fact that he was a little disappointed that Asbel had never shown up. It was stupid and he felt a little foolish about it, but he couldn't help it. It was nice to think that someone wanted to be around him, wanted to be his friend. He just wasn't sure if he really knew how to let him. It was hard to trust people. We'll, It wasn't hard, but it was easy getting hurt by the wrong people. Which, sadly, he was very good at doing. It was easier in the end to just hide under a rock, and call it quits. But, for some reason or another, he wanted to give the boy a chance. He liked his personality.

"Hey Sophie, hey Richie, helloooo Hu!"

Richard looked up from his partially eaten soup, to the feisty young women named Pascal. Both, he and Sophie greeted her with a soft smile and a 'good morning' . Pascal had the act of 'Ring Master'. She always amazed Richard at how brave she could be around the large cats. He adored animals as well, but loved big cats from a distance. He wondered how she could just laugh it off, when one of her cats tried to snag her. He questioned her sanity every now and then, but she was fun to listen to, none the less.

She plopped down in the seat beside a sour man named Hubert. He was basically Malik's right arm to all the financing business. He was the reason that everything ran so smoothly. He took his job very, _Very_ seriously. Richard admired him for how hard he worked. It would be a nerve wrecking job to take care of, the blond assumed.

Richard hardly ever spoke to either of them, but he listened and would chime in, every now and then, when a conversation ran to his liking. They both were friends with Sophie, so he figured they acknowledged him, since he was also friends with the young girl. He enjoyed the three's company and was glad to know that they would smile or would seem pleased when he would join in on their conversation, it was a nice feeling.

"Pascal, It's to early for us to handle you right now." Hubert sighed, and turned the page to the book in his hand. Pascal waved a hand with a loud 'pfft' noise leaving her mouth. Hubert wasn't amused.

"Oh, Hu, You always say that!" She brushed off the insult without a second thought.

Richard smiled softly at the silly bantering, and nibbled thoughtfully on his meal. Wondering what it would be like to be that care free and open around people. He would like to talk about what ever was on his mind, like the others, but he was always to self conscious to try. Afraid he would be ousted or just ignored all together. Not that its ever actually happened to him, he just got the looks and vibes that he wasn't wanted. Not from this tiny group, of course, but from other people he didn't know quite as well. Maybe he was paranoid? He didn't know...

"So! Did ya hear about the new kid? Cheria said he's working as a..uh...carpenter?"

Richards ears perked at the sudden change in topic and looked from his bowl to the lively girl.

"Are you referring to the young man named, Asbel?"

Richard regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. All eyes turned to him in mild shock. Pascal's face went from, surprised to deviously pleased.

"Wow, Rich, that was the most excited I think I have ever seen you. You diggen the new saucy, eye candy, I see." She ended her teasing sentence with a suggestive purring noise and wiggled her brows. He could feel his cheeks heating up to an embarrassing level.

"N...no, I just had met him for a handful of minutes last night. His names Asbel Lhant. He had been hired for designing outfits and such for future shows. His artistry is quite remarkable though."

Richard found himself chatting away, forgetting about the two set of eyes watching him amused, then there was Hubert who was just confused.

"Why on earth do we need a designer!? I declare, Malik will be the death of me. When was he going to inform me about this new recruit-

"Oh me gosh! I already have the peeerfect new outfit for myself! Do you think I could talk to him personally? Huh, huh, do you think, Richard!?"

Richard leaned back away from the table as Pascal leaned over, getting near face to face with the blond. She was brought back down to her seat, when Hubert gently but forcefully grabbed the hem of her shirt and lowered her back down onto her bottom.

Sophie leaned in close to Richard with round curious eyes.

"Could we meet him you think? I have a few idea's of my own too."

Sophie smiled, as Richard furrowed his brow nervously with an unsure grin.

"I...I really don't know. As I already told you, I only met him for a few minutes and that was it. I mean, I'm sure if you look hard enough, or ask Mal- , you'd find him."

The table went quiet and it made Richard uneasy. He hoped he hadn't upset them. He really didn't know what else to tell them besides what he had.

Sophie looked around at all faces realizing no one was going to say anything, and that her close friend was dodgy on the matter. She decided she'd ask him about it later.

"Hey, Pascal, did you ever get Hu, the lion cub, to stop trying to bite you yet?" Sophie asked softly as she directed a spoonful of vegetable soup to her mouth. She smiled gently when she noticed Richards tense body had relaxed from the change in subject. She definitely had to ask him about his strange behavior when she got the chance.

Hubert moaned and dropped his book to the table, a defeated look on his face. "I told you not to name that animal after me!"

"But, Hu! Its so cute and cranky, like how you are. It wasn't my choice. It was just meant to be, I tell you!" She said seriously, with her mouth full of food.

Hubert's face turned a nice shade of crimson, when she said the word 'cute'. He sheepishly excused himself from the table, saying he needed to finish his work.

Richard sighed, relieved the topic had switched to something else. He honestly didn't know much about the boy and it felt weird for people to ask him questions about someone that he had just met. Why did they assume, that he new him well? People were odd.

He quickly finished up his meal and politely excused himself from the table. Thinking a quick shower will shake his odd thoughts out of his brain.

XxXxXxxx

I apologize for Richards strange -Im happy to im sad- moments. I went back and reread what I wrote from a while back and really disliked how depressed he was! So, I tried to fix it. I hope its ok. If not, please let me know.:)

Chapter 3 will be out soon! I hope you liked it... Comments are always so appreciated.:)


End file.
